In The Movies
by Toria
Summary: Obi-Wan gets the role of Harry Potter in the Star wars universe. Qui-Gon's a fan, but doesn't know that Obi-Wan has just become famous. cross over with Harry Potter. please r/r
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be. All Harry Potter things belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. And all Star Wars things belong to George Lucas and Lucas Film.  
  
*~Prologue~*  
  
"Stars! Am I going to miss you!" Emma exclaimed throwing her arms around Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan hugged her back agreeing silently as he didn't trust his voice. He then turned to Rupert.  
  
"Well, so long then," Rupert said, trying his best not to let any heavy emotions to show in his voice and failing terribly.  
  
Obi-Wan, Emma and Rupert all hugged each other silently for a couple of minutes until Obi-Wan pulled back.  
  
"Force, are we being stupid! We're only going to be separated for two lunar months, Courscant standard time." "Yeah..." Emma's face broke into a grin.  
  
"See you in two months then," Rupert called as he entered his transport.  
  
"Bye!" Obi-Wan and Emma called and Rupert's transport took off.  
  
Emma turned to Obi-Wan. "Does your Master know yet?" she asked.  
  
"No, but Master Windu says I don't have to tell him and that he'll clear everything with the Jedi Council."  
  
"Obi-Wan!" Jedi Master Mace Windu called to the young Padawan he dearly wished was his, but Obi-Wan was being trained by his friend Qui-Gon Jinn.  
  
"Well, I've gotta go. See you soon, it's been a great time with you and Rupert," Obi-Wan said hurriedly and rushed off.  
  
"Yeah, it's been a great year," Emma said softly as she watched her friend's back as he disappeared. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 *~1 year before~*  
  
10-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi trailed miserably behind his Master through the action jam packed streets of Courscant. He wasn't being punished, not quite. His Master, the legendary Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, called it discipline rather than punishment. He was in trouble for being two hours late and missing his training lesson the day before. His Master had not been pleased.  
  
So now, instead of going out with his friends he had to walk around the city, lagging behind his Master. He thought about what he and his friends had been talking about yesterday, the topic which had made him two hours late.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
The books were excellent and the author had decided to make a movie out of the first book, The Philosophers Stone. No one knew which lucky lad had been cast as Harry and everyone was eager to find out who it was.  
  
A hand suddenly grabbed his Padawan braid, which hung behind his right ear, with such a force that it demanded him to look up.  
  
"When we go in here to meet Master Windu, stay by my side at all times!" his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, ordered sternly.  
  
"Yes Master," Obi-Wan said, fighting the urge to rub the base of his scalp where his braid began and knock his Master's hand away. Qui-Gon, however, did not let go of his braid, not even when they got inside. Obi-Wan was aware of people giving them weird looks.  
  
"Qui-Gon!"  
  
Qui-Gon spun around when he heard Mace call his name and Obi-Wan thought his Master was going to pull his braid out of his head.  
  
"You look tired, Qui," Mace said looking concerned as he got closer to the pair. He noticed Qui-Gon was holding Obi-Wan's braid. "Do you want me to take your Padawan off your hands for a couple of hours? That way you can get a decent rest. You look like you need it."  
  
"Thanks, Mace," Qui-Gon said as he gave Obi-Wan's braid to Mace, who gave it a sharp tug. "Should we meet here, at say, five o'clock?"  
  
"Fine," Mace confirmed.  
  
Once Qui-Gon was out of sight, Mace gave Obi-Wan's braid another hard pull and dragged the lad into another room. He sat down and made Obi-Wan stand in front of him.  
  
"What did you do to get into so much trouble?" Mace asked the lad.  
  
Neither Mace nor Obi-Wan saw a young woman with shoulder-length blonde hair and a dark-haired man enter the room.  
  
"I was two hours late and missed my training lesson yesterday, Master Windu," Obi-Wan barely whispered.  
  
Mace closed his eyes for a minute, being two hours late was understandable, Obi-Wan was only ten, but missing a training lesson? That was not. He was surprised that Qui-Gon had only put the lad under house arrest.  
  
He opened his eyes to find Obi-Wan looking miserably at the ground. Mace knew what he was going to do. The lad needed to be taught a decent lesson, being under house arrest was not enough.  
  
In one smooth movement he pulled the ten-year-old across his lap. *Swat!* The first blow landed making Obi-Wan gasp with shock and pain. Another ten swats quickly landed and Obi-Wan was crying limply over Mace's knees.  
  
Mace then bade the lad to kneel in front of him, laying a hand on the boy's head. "Don't give me a reason to do that again, Obi-Wan," he said gently and he pulled the young Jedi to his feet.  
  
Obi-Wan stared at the ground for a moment or so, passing one arm over his eyes. He then choked out "Yes, Master Windu."  
  
"Good," Mace had been waiting for a reply. "Go and stand in the corner and think about why I just had to do that to you."  
  
Obi-Wan obeyed the instruction. He stood silently facing the corner, his arms by his sides and his head bowed. He tired to think about the reasons why he had been punished not about the punishment itself in an attempt to ignore the fire that was spreading across his backside.  
  
"Mace," the young woman made her presence known.  
  
"Jo!" Mace exclaimed, looking up, shocked. "You didn't just witness that, did you?"  
  
"Yes, I did. You handled it finely, Mace. But you forgot something."  
  
At Mace's confused look, Jo walked over to Obi-Wan, spun him around and hugged him. "All forgiven," she murmured into his hair. "Never mistake fear for respect," she told Mace while holding Obi-Wan's head to her heart. "Always let the child know it was done for their own good and because they are loved."  
  
Jo put her arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders, gave him a friendly smile and led him over to where Mace was sitting.  
  
Obi-Wan knelt on the floor until Jo pulled him up to sit next to her on the couch.  
  
"So, what do you think of Mace. Come on tell the truth!" she urged, she really liked this lad, he would be perfect.  
  
"He's ok, must of the time," Obi-Wan answered shyly.  
  
"What do you mean, most of the time?!" Mace demanded, pretending to be annoyed.  
  
Obi-Wan grinned across at Jo, but didn't answer Mace. He was not taking any chances. Mace was on the Jedi Council and if Qui-Gon had found out he'd been teasing him, he would absolutely flip.  
  
Jo whispered something to the other man, whilst Mace pulled Obi-Wan onto his lap. "Not going to answer me?" Mace teased the lad.  
  
"You're on the Council, Master Windu. Plus Master Qui-Gon would kill me for answering back to you!" Obi-Wan answered.  
  
"Smart lad," the other man in the room told him. He then turned to Jo. "Fame won't go to his head," he told her.  
  
"Fame?" Obi-Wan asked, looking from the man, to Jo and finally to Mace.  
  
"Jo, Chris?" Mace asked. He was equally as confused as Obi-Wan was.  
  
"You know why we're here Mace," Chris told him.  
  
"He'd be perfect!" Jo exclaimed.  
  
Mace sighed. "Well. I'm not going to say no."  
  
But you're not going to say yes to whatever's going on," Obi-Wan spoke up.  
  
"Jo, you'll have to ask Obi-Wan," Mace told her.  
  
"Obi-Wan? Have children in the Jedi Temple heard of Harry Potter?" Jo asked him.  
  
"Of course!" Obi-Wan stopped suddenly, realising that Jo was actually Joanne Rowling, the author of Harry Potter. And Chris was a top director.  
  
Jo laughed, correctly guessing what Obi-Wan was thinking. Obi-Wan then thought about his earlier punishment and blushed.  
  
"Obi-Wan, have you ever thought about acting?" Chris asked him, breaking his line of thought.  
  
"Em. not really. I'm not sure I'd be any good at it," Obi-Wan answered truthfully.  
  
"What would you say if I said I thought you would be good at it?" Chris asked him.  
  
"I'm not sure. are you saying that to me?" Obi-Wan asked with a cocky grin, gaining confidence.  
  
Chris looked a bit taken back, but Jo burst into laughter and Obi-Wan smiled at her. Chris leaned in to whisper with Jo again and Obi-Wan looked hesitantly at Mace.  
  
Chris suddenly stood and headed towards the exit. "Obi-Wan, will you come with me please?"  
  
Without even looking at Mace, Obi-Wan stood up and followed.  
  
Once they were alone in a room together, Chris crouched a bit so that he was at eye level with Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, don't think about this question, just answer from the heart ok?"  
  
"Ok," Chris only just heard his answer as Obi-Wan was looking a bit daunted.  
  
Chris took a deep breath. "Would you like to play Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes!" Obi-Wan blurted without thinking about it. "Who wouldn't?!" Obi-Wan then stopped and looked at Chris in shock. "You want me to play Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes, both me and Jo would like you to play Harry. But that's only if you want to."  
  
"Of course I want to! But. how will we sort it out with the Jedi Council?" Obi-Wan asked, slightly hesitantly.  
  
"That's what we have Mace for," Chris told him with a smile. "He's got to come in useful for something, hasn't he?"  
  
Obi-Wan giggled and decided that the future looked bright. For now he'd leave all the problems for Mace to sort out.  
Should I carry on with this or not??? 


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!!!!  
  
Starbabe - Qui-Gon's reaction, you'll have to wait and see.  
  
NocturnalFerri - I know where the story's going, it's just very weird!  
  
Master Elora Dannan - Don't worry, I scare myself!!! And I'm gonna write more cos I kinda like this story. (which is good cos I normally don't like anything that I write!)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
At exactly 5 o'clock Qui-Gon arrived to collect his apprentice and could hardly believe that he was in the same building as he had been earlier. All the bustling crowds were gone and it was now deserted apart from Mace, who was stood talking to a women with blond hair and another man who was stood with his apprentice.  
  
The dark haired man had his arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders and was pointing something out to lad out of the window. The man leaning in and said something to Obi-Wan, something Qui-Gon couldn't hear. But whatever it was, it had an effect on Obi-Wan who looked up and grinned at the man.  
  
Qui-Gon had no idea what Mace was involved in this time and considering that it was Mace, Qui-Gon decided that he didn't want to know, as long as his apprentice didn't get caught up in it.  
  
Obi-Wan sensed his Master's presence and said goodbye to Chris, who he knew he would be seeing soon. He practically skipped over to Qui-Gon and took the Jedi Master by surprise when he hugged him around the middle.  
  
Patting the boy lightly on the back, Qui-Gon looked over to Mace who just shrugged and went back to his conversation. Making sure that Obi-Wan had his cloak fastened up, Master and Apprentice made there way back to the temple.  
  
Once at the temple, Obi-Wan went straight to his room. He was hyper and knew that he was going to get on Qui-Gon's nerves if he didn't calm down anytime soon. He also needed to sort out his thoughts because he couldn't afford to be preoccupied. Mace, Jo and Chris had decided that it would be better if Qui-Gon didn't know he had the role until they were at least part way through filming, so that he couldn't object. This meant that he had to push all thoughts of the film from his mind so that Qui-Gon wouldn't have the chance to ask what was causing him to lose concentration, because if he asked Obi-Wan couldn't lie and it probably wouldn't have very good results either way.  
  
Obi-Wan wondered how Mace was going to get him away from Qui-Gon and the temple without raising suspicion. All he knew so far was that he was leaving the planet in two weeks time and that he was being announced to the public under his birth name of Daniel Radcliffe. He hoped that his parents had been notified so that they wouldn't have a shock. He also wondered if he'd be able to see his younger brother, Owen, again.  
  
Laying on his bed he started to daydream about what it might be like to be playing the Boy Who Lived. He didn't hear Qui-Gon calling until the third time. Looking at his rumpled clothes Obi-Wan knew he could pass off as having been asleep, but that would be lying. He'd wait until he heard what Qui-Gon had to say.  
  
Calling a "coming, Master," Obi-Wan roughly straightened his clothes and a ran a brush through his hair and made his way to the common room, whilst hoping that he wasn't in too much trouble.  
  
Qui-Gon, however, said nothing about Obi-Wan not responding to his calls, but just motioned for his apprentice to sit down next to him and settled down for a heart to heart talk with the ten-year old.  
  
Meanwhile at the audition rooms, Jo, Mace and Chris were discussing Obi- Wan. "It wont be that hard to get him away from Qui-Gon, the harder part will be for him to stay quiet, though he is a very good lad."  
  
"Now, the cast is complete," Jo sighed with relief. "We should have them meet before we start the filming, or things might be a little awkward."  
  
"Yes, it might. Obi-Wan will be on planet for another two weeks and then come out with you, correct?" Chris asked Mace.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Emma will be on planet by tomorrow night, Rupert will arrive in two days time and Tom in six days. Bonnie lives on planet so maybe we should have her and Dan meet sometime soon." Chris trailed off thinking out loud.  
  
"Or maybe we should have Emma, Bonnie and Dan all meet together," Jo suggested.  
  
"And have Dan out numbered," Mace laughed, "I don't think he'd like that idea at all!"  
  
Chris and Jo laughed, having to agree with Mace.  
  
"So, shall we have Bonnie and Dan meet here tomorrow, then?" Chris asked both Jo and Mace.  
  
"Of course, it should not be hard for me to manage to Obi-Wan away from Qui- Gon," Mace informed both Chris and Jo.  
  
After bidding Chris and Jo goodnight, Mace headed back to the temple, already having a plan as to get Obi-Wan away from the temple without Qui- Gon. Once he neared Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's quarters he could see that his plan was going to go down a lot better then he first thought it was when he heard Qui-Gon say, "You are not going to fall to sleep on me, Padawan. I have a feeling that you are ready for bed."  
  
"Tired?" Mace asked Obi-Wan as he let himself in to the apartment.  
  
"Was Master Windu," Obi-Wan said respectfully seeing as Qui-Gon was in the room.  
  
"Must of bee all that errand running you did. You were a great help though, I don't suppose you'd mind coming along and helping out tomorrow, would you?" Mace asked, hoping Obi-Wan would catch on to the fact that he wouldn't actually be running errands.  
  
"But, what about my training?" Obi-Wan asked. "Or is it training? A Jedi's life is one of service, right?" Obi-Wan looked both to Mace and Qui-Gon for an answer.  
  
"Exactly," Mace jumped in before Qui-Gon had a chance to speak. "So, I'll see you tomorrow then, so you can do your bit towards helping the galaxy?"  
  
"Yes Master Windu."  
  
"I'll pick you up from here at about half ten then, and you might want to get some rest, ok?"  
  
"Yes, Master Windu," Obi-Wan said around a yawn, showing how tired he was.  
  
After Obi-Wan went to his room and got settled for the night, Qui-Gon showed Mace out, looking ever so slightly frustrated.  
  
The next morning dawn bright, cool, clear and crisp. Obi-Wan decided to put on his short sleeved Jedi tunic and take his long sleeved one with him, just in case.  
  
Promptly at ten o'clock Mace arrived to pick Obi-Wan up. Once they were outside the temple and into the fresh air, Mace noticed that the Padawan was very quiet.  
  
"You ok, Dan," he questioned.  
  
"Yes, just wondering what's going on, that's all," Mace was answered with a shy smile.  
  
"Is that all?" Mace put his arm round Dan's shoulders, "Well that question is answered easily enough. We are going to meet up with Chris and Jo and then you're going to be introduced to Bonnie Wright, you is going to play the role of Ginny Weasly. That ok with you?"  
  
"Yes, much better than running errands," Obi-Wan grinned up at Mace cheekily.  
  
Once they had arrived at the studio they saw that Bonnie was already there, stood near Chris along with her parents. Seeing Dan and Mace, Bonnie offered a small smile which Dan returned whilst taking in her small height, ginger-brown short hair and brown eyes. He smiled again when he saw Bonnie also looking him up and down. He then realised how weird he must look with his Padawan braid and the fact that his hair was blonde. His hair was blonde. he was going to have to dye it black for the movie! But then he realised that it wasn't going to be such a hardship and that it would probably give Qui-Gon a good scare.  
  
Seeing how the two didn't seem to hate each other at first sight Chris decided that they should be allowed some time alone together and sent them to another room.  
  
The room was comfortable enough, with a high window seat which both children sat themselves on, facing one another.  
  
"Hi," Dan broke the silence.  
  
"Hey, I take it that you're Dan?" Bonnie asked.  
  
"Yep, and you're Bonnie, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, who you playing?" Bonnie asked, not knowing that he knew who she was playing.  
  
"Harry, believe it or not, and you're playing Ginny, right?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know that?"  
  
"Mace told me, and I haven't a clue how he knew!"  
  
"How old are you?" Bonnie asked.  
  
"Ten, you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm only nine. Do you live on planet?" Bonnie was desperate to know if she had someone to stick with when the whole cast was assembled. If Dan lived on planet then maybe they could meet up again and get to know each other even better.  
  
"Yeah, do you?"  
  
"Yes," Bonnie was very glad and hoped that they'd become really good friends and then remembered that he was Daniel Radcliffe and probably had loads of friends already.  
  
"Do you know anyone else in the cast?" Dan asked, wondering if she could desert him if she wanted.  
  
"No, do you?" Bonnie hoped that he didn't.  
  
"No, but hopefully Chris will build up everyone meeting gradually, like one at a time when everyone arrives on planet. That way we'll be able to stick together as well, if that's ok with you?"  
  
"Yes, I'm glad to have someone who I know whose going to be in the movie as well."  
  
"Me too. So friends?" Dan asked.  
  
"Friends," Bonnie agreed.  
  
"Lets go and find Chris," Dan suggested whilst putting his arm round Bonnie's shoulders and opening the door.  
  
A/n - Dan and Obi-Wan are the same person in case anyone got confused!  
  
Please review to let me know if I should carry on with this story or not. 


	4. Chapter 3

Master Elora Dannan - Qui-Gon's reaction, hmm, the black hair isn't gonna be his only problem!!!  
  
Arfea - I'll keep writing, for now.  
Chapter 3  
  
After having found Chris, Bonnie and Dan sat down for a talk with Jo. They found out that they were the only two child members of the cast who lived on Courscant and this made them even more determined to become firm friends.  
  
Once the two of them found out that Emma Watson was arriving on the planet that night, they begged to have it arranged for them to meet tomorrow, even if Dan was a bit put off at the idea of spending time with two girls.  
  
Getting restless Dan and Bonnie ran off to explore whilst Mace, Jo and Chris discussed the plans for the next day. Agreeing that it would be the perfect time for Emma to join the gang, the agreed to meet again at the same time, in the same place.  
  
The day seemed to fly by and before either Dan or Bonnie knew what was happening it was almost time for them to leave and go to their separate homes. Before they left, however, Jo pulled out her camera and took a picture of them stood with there arms round each others shoulders in front of the window.  
  
Once he had been back at the quarters he shared with Qui-Gon for ten minutes, Dan decided that it would be safer for him to stay in his room and d some quiet studying rather than go out into the common room. His Master was in a decidedly bad mood, and Dan had no wish to cross.  
  
By eight o'clock Dan was bored and his Astronomy work lay forgotten on the bed in front of him. He was once again daydreaming and realised that his first day as Harry Potter was almost over.  
  
Hearing a call from his Master, Obi-Wan scrambled to obey quickly. After appearing in the common room and sensing his Master's mood, Obi-Wan knew that this was not going to be enjoyable. Then again, when was a question and answer session on politics ever enjoyable?  
  
After about half an hour, Obi-Wan could no longer think straight, his head was reeling with politics and all that had happened today, he wondered what Bonnie was doing at this very moment in time and decided that she was absolutely not having a lecture on politics and law and order.  
  
He was correct, she was lying in her bed, half asleep, re-reading the Chamber of Secrets and imaging what it would be like to film it. The next day Mace easily got Dan out of the Temple much to the relief of both. His Master had had a headache and Dan knew that it would no fun to be around him when he had a sore head. He'd alone end up in trouble.  
  
Once at the studio, he immediately paired up with Bonnie and the two ran off to 'their room', the room with the window seat where they could sit and look at the levels of Courscant stretching out below them.  
  
It was past noon meal by the time Emma arrived. Dan and Bonnie went to find Chris and Jo and found them with a girl who had light brown wavy hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Hi, I'm Emma," she introduced herself, stepping towards them shyly.  
  
"I'm Dan," Dan told her smiling at her, "and this is Bonnie."  
  
"Why don't you three run along to your room?" Chris suggested with a funny little twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Once at 'their room', that three got to talking and where still there when the stars came out, even though they were hard to see as all the lights of Courscant where lit up below and above them.  
  
Standing out on the balcony with in the cool night air, Dan commented, "Someday, someday soon, we'll be out there. Free to make our own choices, live our own lives, but we'll never forget this experience."  
  
"Yeah, it's going to be great," ten-year-old Emma remarked.  
  
"Friends forever," Bonnie told them.  
  
"Friends forever," the other two echoed.  
  
On arriving back at the Temple, Obi-Wan discover Qui-Gon in a foul mood. "You will not be going with Master Windu tomorrow, but will be practising your lightsaber technique with me, understood Padawan?" Qui-Gon told him roughly.  
  
"Yes Master," came the dutiful reply back.  
  
Once in bed, Dan sighed. "Well, a lad can't have everything I supposed." he said aloud to the darkness and that though hung in the air as he drifted off to sleep, dreading the day that the morn would bring.  
I hope you appreciate this! I have a bad wrist and it hurts to type! See what reviews do to you!!! Please review, please!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

Starbabe - Obi-Wan getting away? You'll find out soon enough  
  
Master Elora Dannan - thanks! I'll try!  
  
Kenobi-girl - I'm continuing, for now  
  
Arfea - glad you like it!  
  
This is probably only going to be short, my wrist is worse. It's all swollen and I can't write. I've also got to type with my left hand, this is gonna take a while.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
With a groan Obi-Wan rolled over and tried to force his sleepy eyes to stay open. Glancing at the clock Obi-Wan done a double take when he saw the figures. 6:30!!! What was Qui-Gon thinking?!  
  
Three hours later, Obi-Wan was certain that his Master had gone mad. He could barely move from the kata training Qui-Gon had drilled him in and he had two hours of meditation to follow. Obi-Wan found meditation boring, but at least it was a chance to sit down.  
  
Obi-Wan found meditating especially difficult because he could hardly stop his mind from wandering and imaging what the Harry Potter set would look like, and wondering what Emma and Bonnie were up, and if they were together.  
  
Emma and Bonnie were at the studio together, getting measured for costumes, even though Bonnie only had one scene in the first movie. And Emma didn't want to go alone to get measured anyway. It was easier for the young actors if they stuck together.  
  
Once they were back in 'their room' the talk of the two girls turned to Dan. Both agreed he was really nice and that he'd make a really good actor. Bonnie then mentioned that he'd have to dye his hair black and that he'd look funny at first and the two were giggling when Jo walked into the room.  
  
"And what are you two giggling at?" she asked, smiling and taking a seat.  
  
"How funny Dan will look when he first dyes his hair black," Emma told her, still giggling.  
  
"Hmmm. that will take a bit of getting used to, I suppose," Jo agreed, seeing why it was funny. She was also really glad that the two girls seemed to be getting along with Dan really well.  
  
She then looked at the three envelopes in her hand. One with Bonnie's name on it, one with Emma's name on it and one with Dan's name on it. Handing the correct envelope to the correct girl, Jo sat back and watched them open them.  
  
Bonnie took the slip out and gasped. It was the picture that Jo had took of her and Dan the other day. She looked over and saw that Emma had the same picture.  
  
"It's great," Emma told Bonnie. "I take that it was took before you met me?"  
  
"Yeah, it was took on the first day we meet," Bonnie told her. "Jo took it just before we left."  
  
"Cool, it's a really good picture," Emma told her.  
  
"What picture?" Mace asked coming through the door.  
  
"The one I took of Bonnie and Dan the other day," Jo told him "I've got a copy for Dan."  
  
"Oh, I'll take it and give it to him, if you like," Mace offered.  
  
"Will Dan be able to come tomorrow?" Emma asked Mace.  
  
"Possibly," Mace was not making any promises and it also depended on whether or not Dan wanted to come, or whether he wanted to stay at the temple.  
  
At the same moment in time, Dan would have given anything to be at the studio with Emma and Bonnie. He was bored out of his mind and Qui-Gon was watching him like a hawk. And on top of that he was doing his history homework. He normally liked history but under Qui-Gon's intense gaze he found it very hard to concentrate.  
  
Once his history homework was finished Obi-Wan hoped that Qui-Gon would give him some free time, but he hadn't considered his Astronomy project. Three hours later Obi-Wan was sick to death of the red shift and the life cycle of stars. Trust Qui-Gon to make his favourite subjects boring!  
  
Emma and Bonnie, meanwhile, were busy playing hopscotch under the watchful eyes of Jo, Chris and Mace. Jo had also took some more photos and knew that this was going to be an experience that none of them were going to forget. She also wished that Dan were here to enjoy the carefree playing with his fellow castmates.  
  
Dan also wished he were at the studio, but at least Qui-Gon had given him some free time now. He was free until evening meal and then he didn't know what his Master had in mind. He was hoping that Mace would drop by, and was also hoping that he'd be able to go the studio tomorrow to see Emma and Bonnie. Or maybe they'd be able to go and see a film, the new Disney movie, The Lion King, was out now, and would probably be good.  
  
Mace did come round later that evening and managed to slip Obi-Wan the envelope with the photo in. As he was leaving he turned to Obi-Wan and asked "You going to come along and help again tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes!" Obi-Wan replied and then re thought the answer. "That is if Master Qui-Gon will let me."  
  
"Of course he will," Mace told him and left before Qui-Gon could object.  
  
Obi-Wan faked a yawn and escaped to his room quickly so that Qui-Gon couldn't go off at him about missing training. He read the Philosophers Stone until he fell asleep, and made sure that the picture of him and Bonnie was propped up on his bedside table. He also made a mental note to take it down that next morning, in case Qui-Gon saw it and asked who Bonnie was.  
  
The next day Obi-Wan was at the studio again and was sat waiting in 'their room' for Bonnie and Emma. He'd had a brilliant idea about the photos last night and couldn't wait to tell them it. He'd explained it happily to Mace as they'd walked to the studio and Mace had grinned at his happy chatter.  
  
"At last," he exclaimed as Bonnie and Emma walked through the door. "I've had a brilliant idea about the photos last night!"  
  
"Tell us then!" Bonnie urged him.  
  
"How about if we all keep a folder, all of the child cast, which is identical, to show we're united. We'll have the same pictures in, in the same order, with the same captions wrote underneath," Dan explained.  
  
Later on Dan had suggested the idea of going to see a movie and Bonnie and Emma had agreed. They'd gone and found Chris who had said that it was ok and suggested that they should wait until tomorrow, seeing as Rupert was arriving tonight.  
  
It was late when Dan and Mace arrived back at the temple. Mace walked Dan to Qui-Gon's quarters and said in clear earshot of Qui-Gon, "I'll pick you up at half nine tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"Yes, Master Windu," Obi-Wan replied before going to his room and quickly getting into bed. Even though he could sense his Master's foul mood and his frustration at him, Dan decided that the future looked bright and fell asleep happy, ready to face whatever the rising of the sun would bring.  
  
At last!!! Do you know how hard it is to write a chapter whilst tutoring you're younger sister in maths, and then arguing with her that its not her turn on the computer, all the while with your dad nagging you about revising for your Spanish controlled coursework on Monday and you mum yelling at you because she saw you using your injured hand? I wish I'd listened to her now! My wrist hurts!! Please review, please!!! 


	6. Chapter 5

Master Elora Dannan - You'll have to wait and see about the hair  
  
Arfea - Rupert will be in this chapter. Glad you like it!  
  
Soulfreak - Glad you like it! The Contest is back up under its new name of "Family Life" I took it down to edit and because I didn't know if anyone liked it but I'm in the middle of writing another chapter for that as well.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Waking up slowly the next morning Obi-Wan realised that it was 9:30 and immediately wondered what was going on, his Master never let him sleep late.  
  
Getting dressed quickly he ran out into the common room and discovered his Master and Mace having a heated discussion. Mace was the first to notice him and smiled. "Up for another day of running errands for me?" he asked before Qui-Gon could realise what was happening.  
  
"Yes Master Windu," Obi-Wan ran to get his cloak and was ready to go within a minute and was in such high spirits that he didn't notice the scowl his Master shot at Mace.  
  
On arrival at the studio Dan and Mace were met by Chris. "Run along to your room, Dan, Bonnie and Emma are already there and Rupert will be joining us this afternoon," Chris instructed him, before starting a conversation with Mace.  
  
Entering their room Dan discovered that Jo was in there as well. And she was armed with her camera. "Oh no," he groaned, no way!"  
  
"No way, what?" Emma asked.  
  
"Jo, put the camera away!"  
  
Bonnie had burst into laughter. "But we need some good photos for the folder," she argued.  
  
"Yeah, good photos, so I wouldn't be on them, because then they won't be good," Obi-Wan counter attacked.  
  
"Yes they will," Emma protested.  
  
"No they won't, they'll be brilliant," Dan told her with a cocky grin which Jo managed to get a photo off.  
  
"That was your plan all along, wasn't it," Emma laughed.  
  
"Yep. I wouldn't be in this line of work if I didn't like cameras," Obi-Wan said mock seriously.  
  
Emma laughed and draped her arms around his neck from behind and Bonnie leaned in so that Dan could put his arm around her. Jo took the picture.  
  
Obi-Wan settled himself comfortably on the floor. "What order do you think the pictures should go in, in the folder I mean."  
  
"In the order which they were taken," Jo suggested. "So that would be the one of you and Bonnie first, and then the one's I took of Bonnie and Emma the other day when you weren't here," Jo told him.  
  
"Do you have the photos of Emma and Bonnie?" Dan asked.  
  
Jo handed them over, she had gotten a copy for all three of them. She was glad at how close the three were getting, she just hoped that Rupert would be able to fit in quickly considering that filming was starting soon.  
  
It was well passed evening meal by the time Rupert arrived. Since everyone was just about to leave there was only time for introductions and one quick photo of the four of them stood out on the balcony.  
  
Later on as Obi-Wan lay in bed thinking, he hoped that he would be able to get to know Rupert better, after all, the were going to be playing best friends in the movie. He also realised with a start that he and his Master were growing further and further apart. Somewhere along the line after he had become Daniel Radcliffe and Harry Potter and had started to spend a lot of time at the studio, with Mace, he had lost the kind caring Master he once had and had got a strict harsh taskmaster instead. He vowed to right that before he went away with Mace. But how was Mace planning to get him away? Better find out that one tomorrow was his last thought before he fell asleep.  
  
The next day brought more fun and laughter. Jo, mace and Chris took the four of them to the cinema to see the new Disney movie, Jo once again armed with her camera. Dan couldn't wait to see the pictures when they came out. Dan and Rupert sat together and were getting on quite well, although Dan had to admit to himself that he liked Bonnie better than either Emma or Rupert, but maybe that was just because they had met first.  
  
Obi-Wan and Mace left slightly earlier then they usually did, because Obi- Wan had Business Studies homework. Two hours later the homework was finished and up to a very high standard, with thanks to a little help from Qui-Gon, and now Dan and his Master were attempting to make pancakes.  
  
By the time they had finished the kitchen was absolutely covered in flour but Obi-Wan was laughing and Qui-Gon's heart felt lighter than it had been for a while, since Mace had started to take his Padawan off him.  
  
Later that night Qui-Gon tucked Obi-Wan into bed, smoothed his hair off his face and read a couple of chapters from the goblet of fire to him. Obi-Wan couldn't help imaging what it would be like to film it, but luckily Qui-Gon didn't catch his train of thought.  
  
Obi-Wan was out with Mace again the next day and Qui-Gon's heart was heavy again. He went for a walk and came upon Obi-Wan's rival, Bruck Chun. It was a while since he had seen the lad and he had appeared to of changed, but Obi-Wan still wouldn't talk to him voluntarily. He made a mental not e to speak to his apprentice about that.  
  
After exchanging a few words with Bruck and being surprised by how polite the boy was, Qui-Gon made his way to the room of a thousand fountains to do some thinking, mostly about his and Obi-Wan's relationship, which seemed to keep changing daily.  
  
Obi-Wan mean while, was playing hide and seek with Bonnie, Emma and Rupert without a care in the world. Jo had gotten some great pictures so he wasn't worrying about the folders and he and Rupert were getting along great. Earlier on, in the privacy of their room with only Bonnie watching, the three had acted out the first meeting on the train scene and had discovered that they had really good chemistry between them, and Bonnie fitted in so perfectly as well.  
  
Dan was really looking forward to filming, even if it meant leaving his Master and his friends at the temple behind, he'd make new friends along the way on this fantastic new journey he was embarking on, he already made some great friends in Emma, bonnie and Rupert and the real journey was yet to begin.  
  
Umm. yes Dad, I'm revising for my G.C.S.E's. No Steph! You can not get on the computer, I'm revising *ahem* Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter, and please review!! Please! 


	7. Chapter 6

Master Elora Dannan - Yeah, and things aren't going to be good for Qui-Gon in this chapter either, but it's got to be done.  
  
Arfea - Glad you like it! I have been resting the wrist since it got really bad (read twice the size it should be!) and that's why this chapter took so long in coming!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
On waking up the next morning, Obi-Wan heard voices coming from the common room. He recognised Qui-Gon's voice and Mace's, and one that could be Master Yoda's. All three sounded serious.  
  
Getting dressed slowly Obi-Wan walked out to see what was going on. He was nervous for some reason, until Mace shot him an encouraging smile and motioned for him to sit down next to him.  
  
"Obi-Wan," Master Yoda addressed him. "happy are you?"  
  
Obi-Wan paused. "yes Master Yoda," he said in a voice which didn't give away much of what he was thinking. Qui-Gon's face fell.  
  
"Mace, happy are you to take Obi-Wan away with you while inspect I will the training bond between Master and Padawan? Good a term of separation may be."  
  
"Yes Master Yoda. We will leave tomorrow, ok Obi-Wan? Do you want to come with me while I finish the final arrangements? You can help Chris again."  
  
"Yes Master Windu!" Obi-Wan ran to find his robe.  
  
Soon they were on the way to the studios together.  
  
"We'll be staying in a hotel on planet for a couple of days before going off to filming, ok Dan?" Mace asked the very quiet boy beside him.  
  
"That's fine! I just got a bit of a shock this morning!"  
  
Mace laughed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he told the lad and put his arm around the lads shoulders. "Qui-Gon could hardly believe you were unhappy with him but when I asked if you talked much he saw it from my point of view although it is quite obvious that he cares for you a great deal." Mace told Dan.  
  
"I know, but so do you," and the two walked into the studios laughing with each other.  
  
"What's so funny?" Bonnie asked as they walked in the doors.  
  
"Long story," Dan told her. "Is anyone else here?"  
  
"Nope, both Emma and Rupert aren't coming today, it's just the two of us. I thought we could maybe start on the folders?"  
  
"Brilliant!"  
  
The two ran off the their room without so much as thinking of anything. On set all responsibilities apart from acting and having fun acting where lifted from their shoulders. They were free to be young. Something which Obi-wan hadn't had much of a chance to do before.  
  
Setting to work at a table by dinnertime the photos where in order and carefully stuck down on bits of paper held in leather folders. They would decide what to write under them with the other kids who were on the cast.  
  
They decided to go and find the adults since they were getting hungry and wanted food! Adults had to come in useful for something! Finding Jo they set of to the main common room where Mace and Chris were talking about something technical.  
  
Obi-Wan and Mace left quite early in the afternoon to pack all of Obi-Wan's things into the trunk which Mace had had sent to the Temple. He had also bought him some civilian clothes so he wouldn't have to wear his robes all the time. They finished packing quickly and it was time for evening meal. Mace ate with both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon and left soon after.  
  
Qui-Gon tucked Obi-Wan into bed and read all of the Philosophers Stone to him, even though it didn't do anything to sooth his raging heart. Why did Mace have to steal his Padawan off him? Anger rolled off Qui-Gon if waves but Obi-Wan was disturbed in his sleep. Qui-Gon put a soft kiss on the lad's forehead and left the room.  
  
The next morning Obi-Wan left with Mace after a very brief hug with Qui- Gon. Two hours later he was mucking about with Emma, Bonnie and Rupert and the four where getting ready for Tom Felton's arrival the next day. Tom was going to play Draco Malfoy and the four couldn't wait to meet him.  
  
After Tom had arrived the four where going to the other side of the planet for photo shoots and then leaving planet to an unknown location for filming. Chris wasn't going to risk press on the set and the kids were too young to have to go through everything whilst being attacked by press every hour of the day.  
  
That night Obi-Wan didn't think of Qui-Gon once and was quite used to being called Dan, no one had called him Obi-Wan since he had left the Temple that morning. He slept soundly in the hotel without a care in the world. He was happy and couldn't wait to begin filming.  
  
Qui-Gon however was missing his apprentice terribly and had been restless all day.  
  
Dan knew none of this though and was looking forward to the fun and laughter of the next day, having none of the weights he usually had on his shoulders. He didn't have to worry about pleasing Qui-Gon and Chris was confident in him and he was comfortable working with Emma and Rupert. The immediate future looked bright.  
  
Please, please review! 


	8. Chapter 7

Master Elora Dannan - Filming in the next chapter! Tom arrives in this chapter though! Thanks for the review!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
On waking, Dan instantly wondered where he was, before remembering that he was in a hotel with Mace. Emma and Rupert were also staying at the same hotel so they day was definitely going to be fun. And Tom was arriving today! Dan hoped that they could be friends, even if they were going to be playing rivals on screen.  
  
On getting out of bed, Obi-Wan instantly saw the civilian clothing that Mace had gotten him. He dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a red t- shirt. He also saw some trainers which actually made a pleasant change from his boots.  
  
After running a comb through his hair, Dan went in search of Mace. Instead he found Emma and Rupert on their way to get breakfast. He joined them deciding that Mace would figure out who he was with. However, Mace found the three of them almost immediately after this thought had gone through his head and had breakfast with them.  
  
Dan and Mace set off for the studios a little before Emma and Rupert because Jo and Chris wanted to talk with them.  
  
On entering 'their room' whilst Mace was talking to Chris and Jo, Dan saw a blonde haired boy sat on the window seat looking out at the planet stretched out below them.  
  
"Hi," Dan said when the other boy noticed him.  
  
"Hey, I'm Tom Felton."  
  
"Daniel Radcliffe."  
  
"Oh, you're my worst enemy, then," Tom said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah," Dan replied, also laughing. He really liked Tom.  
  
"Let's go see what Jo and Chris are doing," Tom suggested, not one who liked sitting around.  
  
"Ok, and Emma, Rupert and Bonnie should be arriving soon," Dan agreed.  
  
"Emma, Rupert and Bonnie?" Tom questioned.  
  
"Emma's playing Hermione, Rupert's playing Ron and Bonnie's playing Ginny," Dan told him. "They're all really great."  
  
"Cool, I can't wait to meet them."  
  
Walking back into the main entrance they found that Jo, Mace and Chris were still there talking. Seeing them talking and laughing together Jo took out her camera and snapped a picture of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy getting along.  
  
"Jo's obsessed with photo's," Dan told Tom in a loud whisper so that everyone could hear.  
  
"How's the folders coming along?" Jo then asked him, "You and Bonnie started on them the other day, didn't you?"  
  
"They're coming along fine," Bonnie answered for Dan from behind Chris.  
  
"Hey Bonnie!" Dan greeted her, giving her a hug. "This is Tom," he gestured to Tom behind him.  
  
"Hi," Tom said, giving Bonnie a small smile.  
  
"Well, whoever thought that Draco Malfoy would be shy," Chris joked causing the three of them to dissolve into laughter, only after Tom had given Chris a mock glare though.  
  
"Well, once Emma and Rupert arrive, we'll be off," Chris told his three child actors.  
  
"Off where?" Bonnie asked.  
  
"Mace said something about a photo shoot..." Dan trailed off, looking at Chris.  
  
"Yep, but the photos aren't going out to the public yet, I want to keep you guys protected for as long as I can." Chris informed them.  
  
"Protected?" Rupert asked, having just entered the room with Emma right behind him.  
  
"I don't want you mobbed by the press where ever you go, so yes, protected," Chris told them.  
  
"And you'll just be wearing normal clothes for the shoot because you three lads haven't been measured for costumes yet," Jo added so that they wouldn't be confused.  
  
All of them looked down at the simple clothes they were wearing and when Dan meet Tom's eyes the other lad just shrugged.  
  
"I couldn't really care less about what I'm wearing," Tom whispered to him as they left the building.  
  
"Me neither, as long as I'm comfortable," Dan told him, also in a whisper.  
  
"Well, that's how it should be, right? After all we're ten year old boys, are we supposed to care what we look like?" Tom asked, slightly sarcastically.  
  
"No," Dan answered, holding back laughter.  
  
In the airspeeder going to another studio, Dan and Tom sat at the very back and Jo was glad to see the two of them getting along really well. She was also happy when Bonnie turned around and joined in the conversation. Dan and Bonnie had been close since their first meeting.  
  
At arrival at another studio a man named Andrew Ackland-Snow, who Chris introduced as head of the art department, greeted them. He was also good with cameras, so he was the one taking the pictures today.  
  
Once the shoot was over the kids were told that they had a week left on Courscant before they were flying out to an unnamed planet for filming. Once there they would meet the adult cast and the other kids who would be arriving a week after them.  
  
They were also told that they should spend some time getting to know each other better. None of them could wait until filming began. It was going to be so much fun!  
  
Please review, please! 


	9. Chapter 8

*faints from shock* Arfea? You put this on your favourite stories list? really? *news sinks in and Toria starts bouncing around the room* Thank you so much! I can't believe it! I'm so happy!  
  
Master Elora Dannan - Thanks for the review, I couldn't make Tom evil, could I?  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The week seemed to fly by with the only memorable occasion being the three lads getting measured for costumes. Emma and Bonnie had gone with them and they'd had a few laughs.  
  
Now it was the day before they were due to leave Courscant and the children wouldn't see each other again until they were on the transport. In his hotel room Obi-Wan was stood holding a bottle of black hair dye which Mace had just handed to him.  
  
"You trust me to do this by myself?" Dan asked in a tone of surprise.  
  
"Yes, just don't make the whole of the bathroom turn black," Mace told him. "Oh and one more thing," Dan turned back to face Mace who suddenly cut his braid from behind his ear.  
  
About half and hour later Dan walked out of the bathroom with his hair now black. Mace nearly fell out of his chair from shock.  
  
"It's not THAT bad," Dan protested.  
  
"It's not bad at all," Mace told him. "I'm just shocked at how different you look!"  
  
Mace was trying hard not to laugh and this set Dan off as well.  
  
The next morning though Dan put on a cap to conceal his hair as he now felt very self-conscious about it. Now of his friends thought nothing of him wearing a cap, for which he was very grateful.  
  
However when they arrived on planet, they still hadn't a clue where they were, somewhere on the outer rim they were told, Chris picked them up in a landspeeder. He winked at Dan knowingly, who shot him a glare.  
  
"Hey, that's my job," Tom whispered to him with a laugh, "What's up?"  
  
"My hair is now black!" Dan told him, now almost unable to hold back laughter.  
  
Tom couldn't. This got the attention of Emma, Bonnie and Rupert. "No way!" Tom managed to gasp out.  
  
"Yes way," Dan told him collapsing in a seat. Tom took the one next to him. "Well, lets see then!"  
  
Dan took of his cap and Emma, who had turned round, gasped. "It suits you," she told him.  
  
"It does actually," Tom told him.  
  
"No one would ever think that you're actually fair," Bonnie added.  
  
"Thanks," Dan told his friends, now smiling.  
  
The landspeeder journey took two hours and they appeared to be in the middle of nowhere when they suddenly came upon an old castle.  
  
"Wow!" Rupert exclaimed.  
  
"Now that's Hogwarts!" Emma commented.  
  
"Hey, Chris! Are any other actors here yet?" Dan called to Chris from the back.  
  
"Yeah," Chris answered vaguely. He was met with cries of "Tell us!"  
  
"Please, Chris!" Dan added from the back. Well, who could refuse the boy who was going to be playing The-Boy-Who-Lived? Chris couldn't.  
  
"Alan Rickman is playing Professor Snape, Maggie Smith is playing Professor McGonagall and Richard Harris is playing Professor Dumbledore. They're the only ones here at the moment along with some crew and Jo and myself," Chris told them.  
  
"Cool!" Bonnie voiced up.  
  
The five ducked their heads together.  
  
"Did he say Richard Harris?" Emma whispered.  
  
"And Alan Rickman?" Tom added.  
  
"This is going to be brilliant," Dan told them all.  
  
The landspeeder came to a stop. "Come on, everybody out, some of the crew will take your things to your rooms. Emma and Bonnie, you're sharing for now, as are you three," Chris told them.  
  
The five ran up the steps and into the castle. The set crew where in the middle of transforming it into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"Come along, now, this way and keep up!" Chris told them.  
  
"Well, yes Percy!" Rupert told him and the five burst into laughter as they followed Chris. Chris couldn't help it, he started laughing as well.  
  
Please, please please review! please! 


	10. Chapter 9

Arfea - They'll be meeting Alan soon!  
  
Master Elora Dannan - Yeah, I thought a castle would be more fun!  
  
Ok, just calm down and write and take your mind off things. Sorry, I have a French oral of Friday and I'm panicking major time! Argh!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Walking quickly to keep up with Chris the five looked around in amazement. And then Chris led them through a door into what was obviously the Great Hall.  
  
"Wow!" Tom whispered to Dan.  
  
"This is amazing!" Obi-Wan whispered back.  
  
"And we get to share a room along with Rupert," Tom whispered.  
  
"What?" Rupert asked in a whisper, having heard his name.  
  
"We were just talking about how amazing this is and the fact that we get to share a room," Tom told him.  
  
"We were just whispering actually, not talking," Dan quipped causing the three of them to dissolve into laughter and causing Chris, Emma and Bonnie to turn and look at them.  
  
"Well, I'd have never have guessed that Draco Malfoy would get along with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley," Chris joked, laughing along with the five of them. Chris then left them and they went and stood near the window.  
  
"What is it like here, do you think?" Emma asked.  
  
"Who knows, but it's going to be fun!" Dan told her.  
  
"I wonder what the others are like, the adults, or professors should I say?" Rupert asked and joked at the same time.  
  
"Hopefully we'll have a room to ourselves where we can just hang out together," Bonnie added.  
  
"Yeah, just like we did on Courscant," Tom joined the conversation.  
  
"It would be nice," Rupert agreed. "I feel like I'm in the way just sat to one side on a film set."  
  
"Yeah, almost like we're not needed yet and they have nowhere else for you to go," Emma commented.  
  
"Maybe they just want to keep an eye on us, or make sure we don't get lost or something. I feel very small in a place like this where I hardly know anyone," Dan told the others.  
  
"At least we have each other," Tom spoke up.  
  
Sat to the side of the 'Great Hall' set Dan, Bonnie, Emma, Rupert and Tom were very glad that they knew each other.  
  
"Anyone see where Chris went after he left us?" Rupert asked his friends and fellow child-actors on the movie.  
  
"No, but is that Richard Harris heading our way?" Dan alerted the others to the oldish man in a suit who appeared to be heading their way.  
  
"Yes, but why would he be coming over here?" Emma wanted to know.  
  
"Well, we do have to work with him," Dan pointed out in a whisper.  
  
"Good point," Tom whispered back, none of them knew why they were whispering, it had just happened and seemed the right thing to do.  
  
"And what would you five be whispering about?" a voice asked, startling them all. Richard offered his hands to Bonnie and Dan who stood and took them. The other three also stood up, Tom stood near Dan and Emma was in between Bonnie and Rupert.  
  
"Now then, I will guess that you know who I am," Richard told them and was greeted with nods, "but I don't know you're names." The five looked up at him and Bonnie gave him a small smile, which he returned.  
  
"I'm Bonnie," she told him shyly.  
  
"And you're playing?" Richard prompted gently.  
  
"Ginny Weasley."  
  
Richard smiled and then looked down at the other child holding his hand. Dan smiled. "Daniel Radcliffe and I'm actually playing Harry."  
  
Richard chuckled and smiled at the remaining three. "Emma Watson," Emma told him, "And I'm playing Hermione Granger."  
  
"Rupert Grint and I'm playing Ron."  
  
"And that leaves?" Richard turned to Tom.  
  
"Tom Felton and I'm playing Draco Malfoy," Tom told him.  
  
"Let me get this straight," Richard told them. "Bonnie, Emma, Rupert, Daniel and Thomas, correct?" Dan and Tom shared a look at the use of their full names but nodded none-the-less.  
  
Richard turned and began leading the five children out of the room and towards the grounds. "Is this the first movie for all of you?" he asked. Once more he was greeted with nods. "And how old are all of you?" he then asked.  
  
"Ten," Rupert told him.  
  
"I'm also ten," Tom spoke up.  
  
"Me too," Dan added.  
  
"And me," Emma told him.  
  
"I'm only nine," Bonnie voiced very quietly and Dan gave her a reassuring smile, which she returned.  
  
"Nothing wrong with that," Richard told her. "The others are supposed to be a year older than you in the movie anyway."  
  
By this time they were walking down the steps in front of the castle, all of the kids looking up at Richard admiringly. It was on the front steps that Jo caught up with them.  
  
"Ah, Richard, I see you have met the child-cast that is here."  
  
"Yes, I have had the honour," Richard told her with a smile.  
  
Jo smiled back. "Stay there," she told them and walked a few places away from them and then turned back to face them.  
  
"Of course! That camera!" Rupert exclaimed. The others stifled groans. This caused Jo to start laughing ,which in turn set the kids and Richard off.  
  
"Come on now! Calm down!" Jo ordered them and once they had she took the picture.  
  
"Another one for the folders," Bonnie commented.  
  
"Yeah," both Dan and Emma agreed which caused the others to look confused.  
  
"Do you want the pictures from the photo shoot for the folders?" Jo asked.  
  
"Yes please, that would be great," Emma told her.  
  
"How did the photos come out?" Rupert asked.  
  
"Why don't you come and see?" Chris asked from behind them and he led the children off, leaving Richard and Jo talking on the front steps.  
  
Chris stopped them outside a different door. "This will be your kind of common room whilst your here, ok?" He then led them into a room with comfy looking chairs spread around and all of the latest technology games spread around. There were three holovid stations and a load of holovids to watch as well as all the gamestations that had been invented and a load of games for each one. There was also a bookcase piled with books and a music station.  
  
And there, on the wall opposite was a framed photo of the five of them. Dan and Bonnie where crouched in front of the other three and they all had smiles on their faces. They looked like normal happy children, they looked like friends who had known each other for a long time, they looked content.  
  
"Come on now, bed for you I think," Chris told them and the five realised that they didn't have the energy to argue.  
  
Chris led them up the grand marble staircase to the top floor, in the part of the castle, which wasn't going to be used in filming although the rooms they were sharing did look suspiciously like dormitories. Rupert, Dan and Tom had a room with a brilliant view of the lake and they realised that dusk was setting. There were also another two beds in the room they realised. Walking through the bathroom they realised that it connected to Emma and Bonnie's room which they just had to themselves.  
  
"Goodnight," the three boys said to the girls.  
  
"'Night," came the reply back and they all climbed into bed and turned the lights off.  
  
"Wow!" Rupert commented to the dark room.  
  
"You said it!" Tom agreed.  
  
"Yeah," Dan trailed off sleepily. "Maybe we should get some sleep, there'll be plenty of time in the morning to explore."  
  
"Yeah, 'night," Tome bade the others.  
  
"'Night," Rupert and Dan said at the same time causing the three to giggle slightly before settling down to sleep.  
  
Please, please, please review, even though this chapter was terrible! 


	11. Chapter 10

Master Elora Dannan - Thanks! And the kids were joking on, you'll be seeing a lot more of that in chapters coming up!  
  
Storm of Illusions - The author of 'By My Side' and 'The Coma Curse' is reviewing my story? wow, I'm honoured. Hate to say this but in the prologue Qui-Gon still doesn't know and that's a year later, so well, if you want to see his reaction, I'd better get writing. Thanks for the review.  
  
Phoenix Wolf - I choose to ignore the fact that Tom wasn't new to filming, I knew there was something I forgot to mention in the author's note! And I'm choosing to ignore that Daniel Radcliffe had already done some filming before getting the role. Thanks for the review! And thanks for putting this on your favourite stories list *Toria almost faints* lol, thanks a lot, it really gives me confidence to know that people like my stories!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Obi-Wan was the first to wake out of the three lad the next morning, but he could hear Emma and Bonnie talking in the next room and he had a quick shower and flung on some clothes - a green t-shirt and denim overalls. He noticed that he had a pile of photographs on the table next to his bed and he put them in his rucksack, which he shouldered before heading to the girls room. He guessed that Jo had put them there when he was sleeping.  
  
He knocked quietly on the door and Emma's voice asked "Who's there?"  
  
"It's me, Dan," he told them.  
  
"Oh, come on in then," Emma told him.  
  
"Good morning," he greeted them once he was in the room.  
  
"Morning," Bonnie greeted back and gave him a hug which he returned.  
  
"Sleep well?" he then asked.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't realise how tired I was," Emma told him.  
  
"Same here," Dan agreed.  
  
"Oh really, we heard you three giggling about something last night." Bonnie pushed him.  
  
"What? Oh yeah," Dan said remembering. "It wasn't anything much."  
  
"You sure about that?" Bonnie teased.  
  
"Yeah, it was nothing!" Dan told her, laughing. "Why don't we go downstairs and work on the folders?" he then suggested. Emma hadn't started her folder yet and she was eager to see what Bonnie and Dan's looked like.  
  
The three made their way down to the 'Great Hall' set which was also serving as a kind of dining room and only got lost a total of three times. They sat down at a table to one side and got the stuff out that they had brought with them.  
  
Bonnie and Dan turned the pages of their folders carefully. Each photo was stuck on a separate page with the photo of them first because they were in order. Then came the ones of Emma and Bonnie playing hopscotch. And after that the one's of the three of them that Jo had taken on the day Rupert arrived. Then there was the one of them with Rupert took late at night when he had arrived and the ones of them at the cinema and that was as far as they had got with the folders.  
  
Emma had soon gotten all of her photos in the right order and had stuck them carefully down and fasten them into her own leather folder which Mace had bought for them all.  
  
Dan then took out the photos that he had brought down with him and the sorted them into order. Next was the one of him and Tom which was taken before the photo shoot and Dan carefully stuck it down onto a piece of paper and put it into the back of his folder. The three of them had decided that they would work out Dan's folder for now and then Emma and Bonnie could quickly and easily copy off his later.  
  
Luckily for them the pictures from the photo shoot, which Jo had put in their rooms last night after they were asleep, where in the right order so they just stuck them down carefully, laughing at some of the more stupid poses they had done.  
  
After that Dan helped Emma and Bonnie get their folders into the right order. "Well, that's that done," Dan said, "Unless Jo has got that picture of us with Richard developed."  
  
"I wonder where Tom and Rupert are?" Bonnie asked. "They can't still be sleeping, can they?"  
  
"Knowing them, they'll have got lost," Dan sighed and the three dissolved into giggles. Unseen by the three of them, Jo once again snapped a photo of them.  
  
"Come on," Dan told his friends, "lets go put our folders back up into our rooms and see if Rupert and Tom are still in my room."  
  
They managed to get back to their rooms without getting lost once and discovered that Tom and Rupert indeed weren't there.  
  
"Let's check our common room first before we go and search the whole castle for them," Dan stated wisely and sure enough Rupert and Tom where in the common, playing on one of the gamestations.  
  
"Where have you been?" Rupert asked when the other three walked in.  
  
"In the Great Hall working on our folders," Bonnie told them with a laugh.  
  
"Folders?" Tom questioned and Dan handed over his because Emma and Bonnie had left there's upstairs. "Cool," said Tom after leafing through and laughing at some of them.  
  
"It was Dan's idea that the whole child cast should have an identical folder with photos in so that we can all remember the experience," Emma told the two of them. "You have the photos and folders and paper upstairs, Jo put them in there whilst we were sleeping last night.  
  
Tom and Rupert ran and got their stuff and soon all five of them were sat in the 'Great Hall' with identical folders in front of them as Tom and Rupert had brought Emma and Bonnie's back down with them as well.  
  
This was how Jo found them half an hour later, talking and laughing whilst looking at the photos. She sat next to them and flicked through Dan's folder, grinning at the pictures from the photo shoot.  
  
"Jo?" Rupert asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When will we start filming?" was the question asked.  
  
"Soon, once we've got everyone cast and here," she told the five of them.  
  
"Is anyone else cast yet?" Tom asked.  
  
"Robbie Coltrane is going to be playing Hagrid, a lad called Sean Biggerstaff is going to play Oliver Wood and Ian Hart is playing Professor Quirrell. He will be arriving tomorrow."  
  
"Cool," "Wow," and "Awesome," were the responses that greeted this bit of information.  
  
Mace and Chris came and joined then and they both thought that the folders were wonderful. "You should show them to Richard and Maggie," Chris told them, "I know they'd like them. Just last night Richard was saying how young and innocent you all seemed," Chris informed them.  
  
It was at about this time that the three adults shooed the children outside to play and get some air.  
  
They were running around, shouting and laughing playing Tag on the grass in front if the castle when they met Alan Rickman. The game stopped and the five stood before him silently. "I'll hazard the guess of Dan, Rupert, Emma, Tom and Bonnie should I?" he asked dryly. He was greeted with nods. "I thought so."  
  
This chapter was really bad, I know but please review and make my day! I'm in the middle of my G.C.S.E's and very stressed, so please review! 


	12. Chapter 11

Arfea - thanks for the review! And well, the exams are almost over at last, only one more left! It's History and that's an easy A*, so I'll just write for now!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The five of them followed Alan silently back into the castle, had they done something wrong? After all, Jo, Mace and Chris had told them to go and play outside. All five of them had come to the conclusion that Alan suited his role as Professor Snape, the hated Potions Master.  
  
Alan took them to the 'great hall' where the kids were intercepted by Maggie Smith and Alan went off to find Chris. The five, Dan, Bonnie, Emma, Rupert and Tom, stood in front of Maggie with their eyes fixed on the ground.  
  
"Just ignore him," Maggie told them, "he gets into character very easily. Now, I'll guess that you lot are Daniel, Thomas, Bonnie, Emma and Rupert, although I don't know who's who. All I know is that you made a very good impression on Richard last night."  
  
"I'm Tom," Tom spoke up, hoping against hope that she wouldn't be like Richard and insist on using his full name.  
  
"It's Tom, is it?" Maggie smiled down at him. "Well, Richard insists on using full names, but I don't so don't worry."  
  
Tom and Dan shared a look of relief, which Maggie saw and was instantly confused. "I'm Dan," Dan told her with a smile.  
  
"Which leaves you to be Rupert, correct?" Maggie asked the red-haired boy who nodded in answer. "And now, who's Emma and who's Bonnie?" Maggie asked the two girls.  
  
"Bonnie is the younger red-haired one and Emma is the sandy-haired one," Richard's voice came from behind them.  
  
"Richard!" all the kids exclaimed together and Maggie smiled at her fellow actor kindly.  
  
Richard held out his hands to the youngest members of the cast and they all gathered round him, this time it was Bonnie and Emma holding his hands, instead of Bonnie and Dan how it had been the other day.  
  
Maggie grinned and joined them and the five found themselves once more heading back outside.  
  
Soon the five found Maggie and Richard getting them to act with each other and themselves to see how the chemistry worked. Jo, Mace and Chris came out to watch and Alan joined the actors on the lawn. He and Dan stumbled through a 'Potions Lesson' scene causing everyone else to collapse in laughter, and too top it off, Jo managed to snap a picture of them. Alan scowled at her with made everyone collapse into laughter again.  
  
"You know what I think?" Tom asked slyly, whilst trying to keep a straight face. The other kids dissolved into laughter, they had been discussing this earlier.  
  
"I totally agree," Rupert, told him, which set the others off again.  
  
"Same here," Dan agreed and Emma and Bonnie giggled.  
  
"And do you know what I think?" Alan asked. "That you guys are totally not making sense!" At this everyone burst into laughter and the kids hoped that Alan's good mood would stay.  
  
The five shared another secret look. "It's true, you know," Tom told the others.  
  
"We know," they told him before collapsing into laughter again.  
  
"What has gotten into you five today?" Chris asked mock seriously.  
  
"We just think that that camera should be pointed at Jo more often," Tom choked out once the five had roughly gotten themselves under control.  
  
"What?! No way!" Jo told them.  
  
"Oh, come on Jo," the five whined together.  
  
"Not going to happen," Jo told them. "You lot are the actors, not me."  
  
The five shared another look and excused themselves. They ran up the steps and into the castle, and straight to their room.  
  
It was about two hours later when Chris came and told them to eat something and after that they all went their different ways, Emma and Bonnie with Jo and Maggie and Rupert and Tom to play on one of the gamestations.  
  
Mace led Dan outside and then round the back off the castle, where there was a large area of grass. "Well, then," Mace said mock sternly, going into Jedi Councillor mode.  
  
Dan looked at him expectantly, having no idea what was going on. "Let's see how much you know, shall we Padawan Kenobi?" Mace asked whilst tossing Obi- Wan's lightsaber to him.  
  
Obi-Wan grinned and ignited his lightsaber. He and Mace circled one another, Obi-Wan warily, waiting for Mace to make the first move. He did, and Obi-Wan countered, but knew he wouldn't be able to hold his own against the Master for long.  
  
The 'duel' lasted for about five minutes before Mace got the upper hand and struck the 'killing' blow. Obi-Wan then had to do some kata practice, under Mace's watchful gaze. After having the same move corrected for about the fifth time, Obi-Wan grew a bit frustrated. Mace sensed this and came and stood behind the boy. He place his hands over Obi-Wan's and guided the boy through the rest of the kata. Obi-Wan was then made to perform it on his own, three times.  
  
After this Obi-Wan was aching and exhausted and wanted nothing more than to take a shower and curl up with a good book. Heading back inside, Mace did indeed send Obi-Wan upstairs to take a shower and once finished Obi-Wan changed into tracksuit bottoms and a 'hover ball' shirt.  
  
He grabbed an Astronomy book and headed door to the room he shared with the rest of the child cast to find Rupert and Tom watching a holovid. He smiled at them and settled into a chair. He ignored the noise of the holostation and got lost in his book. It wasn't long until Chris came along and stuck his head in to check that they were ok.  
  
Not long after that Emma and Bonnie joined them. Emma was writing and Bonnie joined Rupert and Tom in watching the holovid.  
  
Soon the five of them heard a Jo's voice, outside their room, not too far down the corridor. "Steve, we weren't expecting you until tomorrow!"  
  
The holovid got turned off. The five looked at each other. "Steve?" Tom questioned. The others simply shook their heads. They got up and headed out of the room.  
  
Jo was the first to spot them since Steve and Chris were busy talking. "Hey, you five," Jo greeted them. She got five nervous smiles in return.  
  
Chris smiled and introduced them to Steve. "Steve, we have here, Bonnie Wright, Emma Watson, Rupert Grint, Tom Felton and Daniel Radcliffe," he said introducing them by name. "And you guys, this here is Steve Kloves, who is responsible for writing the script for the movie."  
  
"Hello, you lot," Steve greeted them with a smile. The five smiled in return, not sure what to say.  
  
Chris chuckled. "Well, you guys can bombard Steve with questions in the morning, but for now, bed," he told them.  
  
The kids sighed, "Oh, very well."  
  
Mace came into the corridor, smiling. "Go on, upstairs now."  
  
"Night Chris, Jo, Steve," Dan told them. The others followed suit and went upstairs. "Night Mace," Dan told him, whilst giving him a hug.  
  
"Night, Kiddo," Mace told him whilst ruffling his hair.  
  
"Tell, Maggie, Richard and Alan, that I say good night, ok?" Dan whispered in his ear.  
  
Mace nodded slightly and gave Dan a slight push towards the stairs where the others were waiting. Saying one final good night the children made their way upstairs and to their waiting beds. It wasn't long until the lights were out and all was peaceful.  
  
Sorry this took so long, but please review! 


	13. Chapter 12

Arfea - that A* was no problem! And now I'm relaxed from my holiday and ready for lots of writing. Thanks for the review, and by the way, I'm not a great authoress!  
  
Kenobi-girl -sorry for the long wait, it'll probably be quicker now that I have some more time on my hands. Thanks for the review.  
  
Master Elora Dannan - There will be more of Qui-Gon in future chapters, I promise!  
  
Storm of Illusions - The others will find out that Dan is a Jedi sometime soon, and stop worrying about you're story, you're a better writer than I am!  
  
Little-lost-one - Thanks, the story idea is just something a bit different, which is what I wanted to do!  
  
Lou146 - thank you! And thanks for reviewing Family Life, not many people seem to but then again, it is very confusing!  
  
BrucksBabe - something like that is actually going to happen! Just not quite yet, and the results of that, well. you'll just have to wait and see!  
  
Now, on with the chapter!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Once again Obi-Wan was the first one awake out of the lads, and once again Jo had left and pile of photos on his bedside table. Looking through them Dan saw the one of the five of them and Richard, one of him, Bonnie and Emma working on the folders which he hadn't known had been took and the one of him and Alan acting on the lawn yesterday.  
  
Tossing a pillow at Tom he was greeted with a groan. Dan laughed and this woke up Rupert who also started to laugh. Tom just claimed Dan's pillow and buried his head in it. Rupert and Dan shared a look and sighed.  
  
Hearing the sigh Tom rolled over. "Ok, I'm up, I'm up!"  
  
Rupert and Dan dissolved into laughter again and this time Tom joined in. Soon all three were dressed and they went to the girl's room, knocking before they entered. The girls were also dressed and had noticed that Jo had once again left photos on their bedside table.  
  
The boys quickly grabbed their photos and folders from their room and they all settled on the floor of the girls room and stuck the next three photo's carefully down on paper before fastening them in their folders. They then put their folders away and made their way downstairs.  
  
"Hey, Steve someone or other arrived last night so we need to meet him properly this morning, and didn't Jo said that Ian Hart arrives today?" Dan commented half way down.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that," Rupert told the others.  
  
"Same here," Emma, Bonnie and Tom agreed.  
  
"Yeah, well, here we are," Dan told the others as they reached the 'Great Hall'. They entered and saw Steve and Jo talking quietly at one table, they seemed to be having a pretty serious talk, so the sat at another one. They ate a little quickly and decided to go outside to run about on the grass.  
  
They played outside in the fresh air until noon day meal when they entered the 'Great Hall' with their cheeks flushed from the crisp breeze that was blowing outside. They looked like the children that they were and Mace was surprised at the change in Obi-Wan. He looked like a proper child, not a Jedi Apprentice. Every time Mace had seen Obi-Wan with Qui-Gon he was always so serious, acting as the perfect Padawan. Even as an Initiate he had always been serious and hard working. It was good to see him with flushed cheeks, smiled and joking about with children his age. After becoming a Padawan at a youngish age, Obi-Wan had spent a lot of time with people older than himself. It was good that he could still mix in with children of his own age.  
  
Sitting down near Chris the kids were still talking eagerly when Steve sat down opposite them. He gave them a warm smile and managed to put the right name to the right face, which caused them all to grin at him in return.  
  
"So, what have you all been up to this morning," he asked them kindly.  
  
"Playing outside," Emma told him.  
  
"Is it nice out?" Steve asked.  
  
"There's a cool breeze so that you need a jacket, but apart from that it's not too cold," Dan told him.  
  
"I might join you out there this afternoon, if that's ok with you all," Steve told them.  
  
"That's ok," he was told and all five of them beamed at him, pleased that he would want to spend time with them.  
  
Once they had all finished eating Steve went outside with them and started up a game of catch with a ball that he had brought out with him. All of them were laughing when Bonnie spotted a figure walking across the lawn. "Who's that?" she asked, alerting the others to the figure's presence.  
  
Once the figure drew close enough for them to see him clearly, Steve greeted him. "Ian! I'd forgotten that you were arriving today!" He and Ian clasped hands warmly. Steve then turned to the children. "Right then, you five," he told them cheerfully. "This here is Ian Hart and he's going to be playing your Professor Quirrell. Ian, these five are Bonnie Wright," he pointed her out, "who's playing Ginny Weasley. Dan Radcliffe," he nodded at Dan, "Who's playing Harry. Tom Felton," Steve once again pointed the correct kid out, "Who's playing Draco Malfoy, Emma Watson who's playing Hermione and Rupert Grint who's playing Ron Weasley." Steve didn't need to point out Emma and Rupert because they were the only two left.  
  
Ian smiled at them all warmly before heading inside to see Jo and Chris and meet the rest of the cast that were already here.  
  
Resuming their game, none of them notice Jo snap a picture of them. She laughed quietly to herself and went back inside the castle.  
  
Later on, when dusk was beginning to come on the horizon, Steve took the kids inside for a late supper. Then with cups of hot chocolate they made their way to the common room, which was for everyone. It was a large cosy room with a holostation and bookshelves and large comfy arm-chairs and a roaring fire. It was how Obi-Wan imagined the Gryffindor common-room would look like from how it was described in the books, all apart from the holostation.  
  
Jo took another photo of them curled up on the floor by the fire, which she said was because they looked cute. All the adults laughed at the look on the kid's faces at this announcement.  
  
Seeing that Ian was looking through what appeared to be some sort of comic the five of them decided to investigate and ended up crowding around Ian to get a better look. They saw it was some sort of comic strip as to what certain scenes of the movie where supposed to look like. They smiled and admitted that it was a good idea.  
  
With all the kids crowded around Ian, Jo took out here camera again and ordered them to smile.  
  
After this was done, Chris, the only person absent from the room, entered.  
  
"Okay, then. Who wants to know what members of the cast and crew are arriving tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
Please, please, please review! Please! 


	14. Chapter 13

Maren - thank you! I'll try to make it clearer about the whole actors playing which characters thing! (did that make any sense at all? No? I thought not!)  
  
Kyia-Kenobi - Thanks, there will be more Qui-Gon in later chapters!  
  
Kenobi-girl1 - Sorry for the wait, I'm updating as quick as I can!  
  
Arfea - Okay, if you need this so much, here's more! And I need more self- esteem?! What's that supposed to mean! Lol.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The five kids gathered around Chris. "Who arrives tomorrow?" the director was asked eagerly.  
  
Chris laughed and pretended to ward them off, shooting a glare at Jo when she took a picture of them, but she just smiled sweetly back. The kids dissolved into fits of giggles.  
  
"Oh, yeah, really funny," Chris told them. "Do you want to know who's arriving tomorrow or not?"  
  
The five shut up immediately and looked at each other, trying to gauge if Chris was serious or not.  
  
"Quit messing with them Chris!" Ian told him. "As a director you want the young one's on your side, because who knows how much complaining us adults are going to do?"  
  
The five dissolved into laughter again.  
  
"I'm beginning to think that this whole movie was a bad idea," Chris joked.  
  
"And besides," Ian told him, "If you don't tell them, I will!"  
  
The five all smiled over at him, it felt good to have a grown-up on their side.  
  
"Oh very well, you win," Chris groaned and the five beamed at him. "Okay, then. Arriving tomorrow are Sean Biggerstaff, who will be playing Gryffindor Quidditch Captain Oliver Wood, Warwick Davis who will be playing Professor Flitwick, Julie Walters who will be playing Mrs. Weasley and Zoë Wanamaker who will be playing Madam Hooch," Chris told them.  
  
"Cool," came the reply from Rupert and the five sat down on the rug in front of the fire again to talk quietly among themselves. The adults in the room shared smiles at the awe clearly written on their faces.  
  
"Did he say Julie Walters?" Rupert asked in a whisper.  
  
"And Warwick Davis?" Emma added.  
  
The conversation was beginning to sound very much like the one, which they had had in the airspeeder on the trip here when Chris had told them that Richard, Alan and Maggie where already at the castle.  
  
Obi-Wan stared into the fire, warming his hands on it. Autumn was fast approaching and he guessed that they'd be shooting the Christmas scenes first. Gazing into the red flames Obi-Wan's thoughts turned to the Temple and he found himself wondering what Qui-Gon was doing. He wondered whether he was sparing or meditating or just relaxing in their quarters. Of course, normally he would have him to train, so he would probably have more free time than usual. He wondered if his Master would be sent on a mission alone and his heart jumped at the thought.  
  
"Hey, Dan!" Tom said quietly and Obi-Wan snapped out of his daze. "Are you ok?" Tom asked him quietly and he noticed that none of the others had noticed his distraction.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Obi-Wan reassured him, "Just thinking."  
  
Not long after that Chris announced, "Bedtime for you five," and Dan, Tom, Rupert, Emma and Bonnie stood up and said their goodnights. Dan gave Mace a hug and was rewarded by Mace ruffling his hair.  
  
Dan was quite shocked, where was the stern Jedi Councillor that he knew? But then he guessed that he wasn't acting much like a Jedi Apprentice either. Dan left the room with the others and walked up the stairs with them slowly and thought about the day that he had just had.  
  
The five had them had done nothing but play outside all day long without a care in the world, they just played as five friends and had had fun. Obi- Wan guessed that he was acting less and less like a Jedi with each passing day.  
  
The next day dawned bright, cool and clear. Dan lay thinking before he got up and showered. Would Sean be counted as part of the child cast? And if so how should they explain the folders to him? He should be part of the child cast because he would be playing a fifteen year old, and Jo and Chris seemed to be getting kids who matched the age range.  
  
While he was dressing both Tom and Rupert woke up and there was a mad dash for who got the shower first, which Rupert won. Dan was busy laughing at them as Tom flopped back down on his bed.  
  
"So, we get introduced to some more of the cast today then," Tom commented.  
  
"Yeah, let's try to get downstairs quickly today so we have some time to ourselves," Dan suggested. "And lets take the folders to make sure that they're up to date," he added seeing the customary pile of photos on his bedside table.  
  
"Yeah, good idea," Tom agreed.  
  
"I'll go along with anything," Rupert yelled from the 'fresher.  
  
Dan laughed and Tom ran straight in as soon as Rupert came out. "I'll go next door and tell Emma and Bonnie," he told him as he grabbed his folder and pictures. "Don't forget to bring down your folders and new photographs with you!"  
  
Knocking on the door, Bonnie opened it. "Hey," he greeted her warmly and she gave him a hug, which he returned.  
  
Entering the room he saw Emma tying her hair into two plaits. She looked up and grinned at him.  
  
"Hey," he greeted her as well. "I just came to tell you what the three of us had planned for the morning," he told them both.  
  
"I'm up for anything," Bonnie told him.  
  
"As am I," Emma put in.  
  
"Well, we were going to go and have breakfast and then up date our folders down in the Great Hall and then take it from there," Dan told them.  
  
"Okay, then," Emma agreed.  
  
The three of them headed down to the Great Hall and where met there two minutes later by Rupert and Tom. All five where armed with folders and photos.  
  
After eating some warm bread rolls and drinking some milk they settled down to work.  
  
They looked at the top photo and saw it was one of them and Steve playing outside yesterday. They guessed that Jo must have took it when they weren't looking. Then was the picture of them sat on the rug in front of the fire, which Jo said was cute. Then was the one of them crowded around Ian and then the one of Chris pretending to ward them off where they were all laughing.  
  
Half an hour later all photos where stuck carefully down and placed into folders. They then took the folders back upstairs and put them carefully in their rooms. Walking back down the stairs they saw a boy of about fifteen stood at the moment.  
  
"Hello," he greeted them. "I'm Sean."  
  
"Hi, I'm Dan," Dan told him, "And these are Tom, Rupert, Emma and Bonnie," he introduced them.  
  
"I take it you're working on the movie?" Sean asked.  
  
"Yeah, you're playing Oliver Wood aren't you?" Bonnie asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sean replied, slightly confused.  
  
"Chris told us last night," Dan explained.  
  
Sean nodded. "Do you know where either Jo or Chris are?" he asked.  
  
"Probably in the Great Hall," Emma told him and the five lead him there, but not before Dan and Tom helped him push his trunk to one side of the entrance hall.  
  
On entering the Great Hall they saw Chris talking with Steve, who caught sight of them immediately and waved them over.  
  
"Ah, Sean! You've arrived," Chris said when he caught sight of the lad. "Let's get you settled in then, shall we?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be a good idea," Sean agreed and the five shared looks, thinking that they were about to be abandoned.  
  
"Now then, for the moment you can have a room to yourself which you will eventually share with some other members of the cast or you can room with Dan, Tom and Rupert," Chris offered.  
  
"Erm." Sean looked at Dan, Rupert and Tom. "Do you three mind if I crash with you?" he asked.  
  
"Not at all," Rupert told him.  
  
"Okay then," Chris agreed, "I'll help you get your stuff upstairs. You five get on outside and run some of that energy off, I'm sure that Sean will join you later."  
  
Emma, Tom, Bonnie, Rupert and Dan left and headed for the front doors and out onto the grass where they began playing a game.  
  
About an hour later Sean headed out of the front doors and saw Tom, Dan, Rupert, Emma and Bonnie playing 'Tag' with Ian and Steve. He grinned and began walking towards them.  
  
"Hey, Sean!" Steve greeted him.  
  
"Hey!" he called back.  
  
"So, whose side are you on? Adult cast or child cast?"  
  
"Well, I'm a member of the child cast, considering I'm only fifteen, so definitely the child cast side!" Sean told them.  
  
And Sean joined in the game eagerly and the five decided that they didn't mind that they had become six. And once again unseen, Jo snapped a picture.  
  
So, Sean was a member of the child cast, but now, how did they tell him about the folders? Not even Steve and Ian knew about them yet.  
  
Please, please, please review! And, oh yeah, I made Sean younger than he actually was when he shot the movie! 


	15. Chapter 14

Brucksbabe – Thank you! I've finally updated!  
  
It was over three hours later when Steve sent the children, Dan, Tom, Bonnie, Emma, Rupert and Sean inside and told them to get cleaned up and meet him in the 'Great Hall'.  
  
On the way coming back down, Dan was deep in thought, although what he was thinking about seemed very trivial to him. But how were they going to tell Sean about the folders? Not even Steve and Ian knew about them yet. Chris and Jo seemed to think they were a good idea and Jo had helped them with them a lot. Maybe they could just explain to Sean when he woke up and found a leather folder, some coloured paper and a stack on photos on his bedside table.  
  
"Hey, Dan? You ok?" Tom asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about things that don't really deserve to be though about," Dan told him.  
  
"Ok then," Tom told him whilst laughing. This set Dan off and they entered the 'Great Hall' behind the others, still laughing. Jo, once again, managed to catch a picture of this.  
  
The six were talking among themselves, mostly telling Sean what had happened during the last few days: the encounter with Alan, the comic book sketch of the movie, which Ian had shown them. Though talk of the folders was absent. Out of the six, Dan was the only one who took a good look around the 'Hall', and he spotted one new face: Julie Walters, who he knew was playing Mrs Weasley. He nudged Tom and discreetly nodded in Julie's direction. This alerted the others to Julie's presence and they all glanced at each other. Members of the original five knew that the others were just as shy as themselves, but they didn't know about Sean. They glanced at him. "After you," he offered, showing that he was just as shy as the others.  
  
The kids instead walked over to were Alan and Mace were sat talking at another table. Mace smiled at them all, he knew Obi-Wan was shy and guessed that they others must have been just as shy.  
  
Alan half smiled and half rolled his eyes at them. "And how are you supposed to become great actors if you're shy?" he asked, but he sounded genuinely interested, not Professor Snape like at all.  
  
The kids just rolled their eyes at him and began to talk again. Dan was the only one who noticed Richard enter the room and he stood up and went to say hello. Richard took him by the hand and firmly but gently led him over to where Julie was sitting, who smiled at him nicely. Dan smiled back, but couldn't say anything. Chris saved him. "So, Dan, looking forward to starting filming in two days time?" he asked.  
  
Dan nodded. "I can't wait," he answered quietly.  
  
"Well, I supposed that's a good thing, considering you've got the title role," Chris teased him whilst reaching out to ruffle his hair.  
  
"Daniel, go and get you're friends so that we can introduce them to Julie," Richard instructed him.  
  
"Yessir," Dan said whilst walking back over to the others.  
  
"Honestly Richard!" JO said once Dan was out of earshot. "You know hat they're shy!"  
  
"Come on you guys" Dan said, arriving back at the other table. "Richard wants to introduce you to Julie, and he said we start filming in two days!" With that said the child cast traipsed back over to the other table to be introduced to Julie. Dan and Tom shared a long look when Richard introduced them by their full names, a look which Julie saw. She caught their eyes and mouthed 'don't worry'. They grinned at her and began to like her instantly. Rupert and Bonnie were sharing a look because she was going to be playing their mother, and showing how perceptive she was, Julie saw that look as well and shot them a mock glare that made them smile.  
  
Later that night, Dan realised that the other members of the cast that Chris had said were going to be arriving haven't arrived. But he was now tucked up in bed and realised that they must be arriving quite late. Around him he could hear Tom, Rupert and Sean's even breathing, showing that they were asleep, but he couldn't sleep, he had too much on his mind...  
  
Thousands of miles away in the Jedi Temple on Courscant, Obi-Wan's rival, Bruck Chun, also lay awake thinking. He had had an encounter with Obi-Wan's Master, Qui-Gon Jinn that day and was wondered about a lot of things. Qui- Gon had been very kind to him and had helped him with his lightsaber technique. If only he didn't have Obi-Wan as a padawan, Bruck thought, he might have been interesting in taking me on, he's certainly showing enough interest, since Qui-Gon had told Bruck that he could come around to his quarters after his classes tomorrow and he's help him with his homework. Bruck was delighted, but their was a nagging disappointment at the back of his mind that he couldn't be Qui-Gon's apprentice, because he already had Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan woke the next morning to Sean's puzzled voice... "What is all this stuff on my bedside table?"  
  
He grinned at him. "I'll explain later... I'm in the refresher first," and he ran in quickly, laughing when he heard Sean groan.  
  
Ten minutes later he was dressed and Sean was in the 'fresher. Tom and Rupert had yet to move, but Dan was used to it. Sean came back out dressed in jeans and a top like Dan, and looked at Dan, obviously waiting for an explanation. Dan suppressed a sigh; he didn't want to explain this alone and instead opted for chucking a pillow at each Rupert and Tom, to wake them up. Tom won the fight for the refresher today and Rupert flopped sleepily back down in bed. "You explained 'bout the folders to Sean yet Dan?" he asked.  
  
"I was just about to."  
  
"Folders?"  
  
"An idea of Dan's – all the child cast have an identical photo consisting of all the photos taken on the shoot, that's all the stuff on your table, Jo puts the updates their while were sleeping," Rupert explained.  
  
"We can start on yours today if you like," Tom offered whilst coming out of the refresher.  
  
Ten minutes later the four were making their way downstairs, looking forward to meeting the actors who had arrived last night, despite the fact that they were shy. Miles away, Bruck woke up looking forward to spending the afternoon with Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn...  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	16. Chapter 15

After seeing the Prisoner of Azkaban, I was inspired to write more of this story!  
  
Kenobi-girl1 – Thank you! Here's more for you!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The others were helping Sean get his photos stuck down and in his folder in the right order. Obi-Wan was sat with them, slowly looking through his own folder, the picture of him and Bonnie which came first, then Emma and Bonnie playing hopscotch, then the one of him with a cheeky grin on his face, then the ones of him Emma and Bonnie, and then the three of them with Rupert on the balcony and then at the cinema. Then the first one of him and Tom laughing, when they first met and then all the ones from the photo shoot of the five of them. Then the five of them with Richard and him Emma and Bonnie working on the folders and then him and Alan acting on the lawn Then the one of the five of them and Steve playing on the lawn and the five of them curled up near the fire later that evening. Then the five of them were gathered around Ian and then Chris was warding them off. And then they became six, because there was the picture of him, Emma, Bonnie, Rupert, Tom and Sean playing on the lawn with Steve and Ian. And finally there was another picture of him and Tom laughing as they entered the Great Hall.  
  
Obi-Wan decided he wanted a camera of his own... he decided that the pictures in the folders didn't have to have members of the child cast on them to go in the folders, it could be adult cast or pictures of the set, the surrounding area, anything that was taken whilst making the movie and was related to the movie, could and would go in the folders. He quickly explained this idea to the others, and they all agreed it would be a good idea. "Maybe we should all get cameras?" Sean suggested. This was also agreed to.  
  
They decided the best person to get cameras off was Mace, so they set out to look for him. It took them about half an hour to find him, and he promised them all cameras. He then told them to go and make sure that their rooms were tidy upstairs, because, since filming was starting tomorrow, many people were arriving that day. Traipsing upstairs, soon the two rooms were spotlessly clean and Obi-Wan couldn't help wondering if Sean would still share a room with them, once older members of the cast got here.  
  
Obi-Wan sat of his bed and stared out of the window... he'd had so much fun so far and they hadn't even started filming yet. Just the nights in the dormitory were fun, but he couldn't help about thinking about his friends back at the Jedi Temple. No one here, apart from Mace, knew he was a Jedi student and he hadn't done any work since he'd got here really, apart from that one training lesson with Mace. He actually missed it, even his Galactic Studies and Politics work. And kata training was really good stress relief. He missed his Master as well, and couldn't help wondering what Qui-Gon was doing now, without him to train.  
  
Qui-Gon was, at that moment, helping Bruck Chun with his History homework, a subject, which the young initiate, struggled with. Qui-Gon was understanding and patient though, and took time to explain things through. Bruck seemed to have the same confidence issues that Obi-wan, his apprentice had. Both were unsure of their own abilities and looked for reassurance from others. Qui-Gon was only too happy to give this to Bruck, the boy would go far, he knew that.  
  
If Qui-Gon could have seen what his apprentice had been doing, he would have gotten the shock of his life. Once getting the role of Harry Potter and becoming Daniel Radcliffe, Obi-Wan had gained a confidence he didn't know he possessed. He was still worried about the whole acting part, but he knew that he'd have help, and the others were new to acting as well, so he wasn't alone.  
  
Still sat on his bed, Obi-Wan realised that it was pretty quiet in the room and saw that everyone else was doing pretty much the same as him, sitting and thinking. "Is anybody else scared about tomorrow?" he broke the silence quietly.  
  
Emma, who was sat on one of the spare beds, with Bonnie on the other, looked at him. "Scared doesn't begin to cover it," she told him.  
  
"At least I'm not the only one who's petrified then," Dan commented.  
  
"Is petrified supposed to cover it?" Sean asked, "I don't think there's a word to describe how scared I'm feeling!"  
  
"You're scared?" Dan asked him. "I'm the one playing the title role! And I've barely done any acting..." he admitted.  
  
"Don't worry, me neither, and I play your best friend," Rupert told him, looking slightly happier now that he knew he wasn't the only one without acting experience. Emma also looked happier.  
  
"I hate all this waiting, just stuck up in our rooms for something to happen," Tom commented.  
  
"Well, we could always go down to our room," Bonnie suggested. "Sean hasn't seen it yet and we could play a game or something in their, without getting into trouble."  
  
"Our room?" Sean questioned.  
  
"Yeah, our Common Room, really. Just for the child cast. The adults have one, kind of a staff room and there's one for all of the cast and crew," Dan explained.  
  
"Well then, lets go!" Sean suggested, so the six of them made their way downstairs to the room. They put a holovid on, but none of them were really watching it, because they were all nervous about the next day and were curious about the other cast members. They knew that Warwick Davis and Zoë Wanamaker had arrived last night, but had yet to met them. Also, Mace had said that lots of other people were arriving today, and they couldn't help but wonder who.  
  
"Ok, this is getting us no where!" Emma finally broke the silence. "Is anyone actually watching this movie?!"  
  
The others all looked at her. "No," Dan finally admitted and the others followed suit.  
  
"Me neither," Emma told them. "Do you think we'll get into trouble if went to sit in the Great Hall? We need to do something, or maybe we could go and play outside again. Anything but sitting around really."  
  
"Let's go to the Great Hall," Dan suggested. "Mace didn't sound like he wanted us to go outside..."  
  
"The Great Hall it is then," Sean said and the six made their way there quickly.  
  
Soon they were sat at the side in the Great Hall. "Well, here we are, back sitting at the side of a film set!" Rupert joked and Dan, Emma, Bonnie and Tom laughed. Sean just looked confused.  
  
"Huh? What are you guys talking about?" Sean asked. The others explained about the first day that they were there, when Chris had left them at the side of the Great Hall alone and how they had met Richard. "Oh right, I get you now!" Sean told them. "You do tend to feel like you're in the way though, don't you?" he mused.  
  
Just then Dan saw Ian heading towards them. "Hey, you lot!" he greeted. "What you up to?"  
  
"Trying to stay out of the way, whilst not going crazy!" Tom told him.  
  
"So basically you've been told to stay out of the way but the ones who have bigger roles are starting to panic about tomorrow, correct?" Ian asked. He was greeted with a chorus of yeses. "Alright, come on then, I've got an idea," and he led them to a room which looked suspiciously like a classroom. "The ones of you who have bigger roles are going to be tutored by a member of the cast or crew," he explained, "and for this movie I'll be tutoring all first years, so that includes you four," he said, pointing to Dan, Tom, Emma and Rupert. "And I don't see why we shouldn't get started now, even with two extras. It'll keep you out of the way and your minds occupied." He said this in such a tone that they all new it would be pointless to argue with him and sat down at desks at the front, because there wouldn't be much point sitting at the back with only them there.  
  
Dan sat next to Bonnie, with Tom at the desk next to Dan. Emma and Rupert sat at the desk next to Bonnie and Sean sat with Tom. Ian just gave them some basic Numeracy work but it did keep their minds occupied. Dan found the work quite easy since his classes at the Temple were designed to challenge him, but he didn't complain. He had a feeling that he would be continuing his Jedi work with Mace, and couldn't wait to do some more lightsaber training!  
  
Before the six knew it, Ian was saying that it was time for the evening meal, since the six had skipped the midday one when they were up in their room. None of them had realised how hungry they were until Ian announced that.  
  
Mace was right. When they entered the Great Hall for the meal, there were many new faces there, included some more children, but the six stuck together and sat near Mace, with Ian and Steve.  
  
Please Review! Please, please, please, please! 


	17. Chapter 16

Brucksbabe – do you know how close to the truth you are? I've probably said to much there! Thanks for the review!  
  
ali1059 – Thank you!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
There were too many people for Obi-Wan's liking, really. He knew that soon all the attention would be focussed on him. He hated to admit it but he was getting restless – he wanted to do some lightsaber training, but could he ask Mace? He wondered when Mace had become Mace in his mind, and not Master Windu. He was still sat near him, since most people were still eating and talking. He glanced across at Mace, who saw him looking, so he then quickly dropped his gaze.  
  
People were starting to leave and Obi-Wan didn't know what to do. Tom, Bonnie, Emma, Rupert and Sean were heading to the child common room and Obi- Wan thought he'd just go with them when a hand fell on his shoulder. He glanced up and saw Mace stood there. He gave a weak smile to the others. "I'll meet you in a little while," he told them and they left for the common room. He glanced back up at Mace, who led him to a spare room.  
  
"Ok, out with it," Mace told him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Obi-Wan told him. "Why should anything be wrong?"  
  
"Don't lie to me," Mace ordered him sternly.  
  
"Honestly, nothing's wrong," Obi-Wan insisted. The next thing he knew he was being spun around and Mace landed a very hard swat on his backside. "Ow!" he cried out, startled.  
  
"Now tell me, what is wrong? You're ten-years-old, you don't hide your emotions very well," Mace informed him.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Obi-Wan told him, whilst looking at the ground, thinking he had no chance of a training lesson now. This drastic change worried Mace, who knelt so that he was at the same height as his young charge and lifted his chin with his hand. It was then that he remembered Jo's words from the first time he had disciplined Obi-Wan and he picked the boy up in a bear hug, which actually caused him to giggle slightly.  
  
Carrying the lad outside, he placed him on the ground. "Now, what's wrong?" Mace asked again.  
  
"I'm worried about tomorrow," Obi-Wan admitted.  
  
"And what happens tomorrow?" Mace asked, pretending not to have a clue what the young jedi apprentice was talking about.  
  
"We start filming! And I can't think of anything else. I keep thinking of how I'm going to mess up and I can't stay still..." Obi-Wan broke off, practically jumping around Mace. He then stopped, looked at the ground and whispered, "I want a training lesson. It helps calm me down and focus my mind." He didn't look up at Mace.  
  
Mace stepped forward and grabbed Obi-Wan around the waist and carried him tucked under his arm round to where they had had their last training lesson. "Well this is easy sorted, although we'll just go through the kata's and see what you remember from last time."  
  
Obi-Wan remembered almost everything from last time, but he was still struggling with one move, which Mace took him through.  
  
Once finished Obi-Wan ran up to the dorm room he was sharing with Tom, Rupert and Sean to take a shower. He was just tying his shoelaces when another two lads walked in. One looked his age and the other around Sean's age. "Uh... hello," the one around Sean's age told him.  
  
"Hi," Obi-Wan replied. "I take it you two are taking the last two bed's in here then?" he asked.  
  
"It looks that way," the older told him. "I'm Chris by the way, Chris Rankin."  
  
"I'm Dan. I'll wait for you to unpack if you want and then take you down to meet a couple of the other's, if you like," Obi-Wan offered.  
  
"Please," Chris told him. He turned to the other lad in the room. "Do you have any preference on which bed?"  
  
"No, I'm not particularly bothered. And I'm matt, Matt Lewis. What character's are you both playing?" Matt asked.  
  
"Percy Weasley," Chris told him. "Dan?"  
  
"Erm... Harry," he told them shyly. Chris and matt looked at him, shocked.  
  
"Wow..." Matt voiced.  
  
Dan laughed. "Yeah, tell me about it! What about you Matt? What are you playing?"  
  
"Neville Longbottom," Matt told them as he finished unpacking.  
  
"Ready Chris?" Dan asked him as he saw that Matt had finished unpacking.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Chris told them. "How old are you both anyway?"  
  
"Ten," Dan told him.  
  
"Same here," matt said. "And you?"  
  
"Fifteen."  
  
"Same age as Sean," Dan said. "But that makes sense because he's playing Oliver Wood and Oliver and Percy are in the same year."  
  
"Yeah, makes sense then," Matt agreed.  
  
Dan led Chris and Matt into the child common room, relieved to see only Tom, Bonnie, Emma, Rupert and Sean in there and no new faces. "Hey you lot," Dan greeted to get their attention. "These are Chris and matt. And they're taking the other two beds in our room," he told Tom, Rupert and Sean.  
  
Everyone greeted each other and got the introductions over and done with. Rupert seemed to be deep in thought about something and the others just carried on talking, leaving him to think.  
  
They all looked up as Jo entered the room. "I thought I might find you lot in here," she said to Dan, Bonnie, Emma, Rupert, Tom and Sean. "And I see the group has grown," she commented, looking at Chris and Matt. "Don't worry," she told them. "This lot pretty much know the way things work around here by now, they'll help look after you."  
  
Chris (the director one) and Mace entered behind Jo. "Bedtime," Chris told them. "We have a big day tomorrow."  
  
Tom, Dan, Rupert, Emma, Bonnie and Sean knew better than to argue and Chris and Matt followed their example. Dan gave Mace a hug and was rewarded with a kiss on his forehead. The seven then made their way to their rooms.  
  
When Emma and Bonnie entered their room, they found another girl in there. "Hi," she greeted them. "You must be Emma and Bonnie. I'm Eleanor Columbus."  
  
"Any relation to Chris, the director?" Bonnie asked.  
  
"He's my uncle. Which is probably why I've gotten a role," Eleanor admitted.  
  
"Who are you playing?" Emma asked.  
  
"Susan Bones, so it's not really a major part."  
  
"It's better than nothing though," Bonnie said with a grin.  
  
"Definitely better than nothing," Eleanor agreed as she climbed into her bed. Emma and Bonnie followed her example and soon all three girls were asleep.  
  
The boys were also getting into bed and Dan was getting very worried about what the next day would bring. He looked across at Rupert and tried to gauge whether he was as scared as himself. He couldn't tell, Rupert looked completely calm.  
  
Climbing into bed, Dan heard Sean snicker. "What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"I take it that it's going to be the same for Matt and Chris as it was for me? With the folders?" Sean said.  
  
Dan, Tom and Rupert laughed. "I don't see why not," Tom commented.  
  
Matt sighed. "This is not helping to reassure someone who's terrified about tomorrow," he said, clearly talking about himself.  
  
"You're terrified?!" Dan asked. "I'm the one playing the title role!"  
  
Everyone else laughed. "Relax Dan, you'll be fine," Rupert told him. "Apparently me, you and Emma have chemistry, remember?" Rupert was thinking of the scene they had acted out for Bonnie when they were still on Courscant, before they had even met Tom.  
  
"Does anyone know what we are filming?" Matt asked.  
  
"No," Tom answered through a yawn and that was the end of the conversation and soon they were all asleep.  
  
The next day Dan woke up to a feeling of absolute dread. He showered quickly and was dressed before any of the others were even awake. He was really scared. He hadn't even seen the script! Soon Rupert woke up and Dan waited while he quickly had a shower and got dressed. Then the two of them made their way down to the Great hall. A lot of the crew were about, but not many of the cast, since it was still early.  
  
Soon they were sat at a table with glasses of milk. Julie Walters came and sat with them. "What are you doing up at this time?" she asked.  
  
"Couldn't sleep," Dan told her.  
  
"Too scared," Rupert added.  
  
Julie just smiled at them. "I'm sure you'll be fine," she told them. "You have my complete confidence."  
  
Dan smiled back at her shyly, and took another sip of milk.  
  
"Have you ate anything?" Julie asked. They both shook their heads and Julie started mothering them. They ended up eating something, just to please her. Then they discovered that they did feel better since they had ate and sent grins her way.  
  
"How about a bit of fresh air?" Julie asked. "It'll be a while before anyone else starts to make an appearance."  
  
Dan and Rupert agreed and followed her outside. Both were starting to feel a lot better about the day ahead. They were a bit excited even. They grinned across at each other, knowing that the journey really started today. Dan found himself suddenly eager to meet the rest of the cast, he didn't feel all that shy anymore. He wanted to know who was playing everyone else, and whom he would be working closely with.  
  
There was a crisp breeze and Dan was aware that cold weather would be coming soon. He was also aware that he didn't know what planet he was on. He wondered if it had snow. He hoped it did. That would surely spell a lot of fun.  
  
Soon, Julie led them back inside, where they met Chris (the director one, not Chris Rankin who plays Percy). He grinned at Dan and Rupert. "How ware you feeling?" he asked them.  
  
"Ok," Dan told him.  
  
"Yeah, we're pretty good," Rupert added.  
  
"Come with me then, please," Chris told them and he led them to a room where they hadn't been before. Then they caught sight of the Hogwarts uniforms hung up and they grinned across at each other. "Can you remember how to get here?" Chris asked. They both nodded. "Then I want you back here by ten o'clock, ok?"  
  
"Sure," Dan told him.  
  
"No problem," was Rupert's reply.  
  
Dan and Rupert shared another look. They could tell that they were both as excited as each other. They left the room and set course for the Great Hall, deciding to see if anyone else was up and about yet, since it was now about half-eight in the morning. They were shocked at the difference in the Great hall, which now had four long tables and benches set up, as well as what they guessed was a head table.  
  
"Well, I'll hazard a guess that we're shooting a Great hall scene first," Rupert said dryly.  
  
"I'll agree with you on that one," Dan told him. "Hey," he then said. "Is that Andrew? The one we done the photo shoot with?"  
  
"Looks like it," Rupert agreed. "Plus he has a camera with him. Want to go and say hello?"  
  
"Yeah, come on," and the two made their way across the Great hall to see him, one of the many friends they had already made.  
  
Please, please, please review! 


End file.
